


Про Эрика, Чарльза и черепаху

by Milk_fox, WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017



Series: Тексты R—NC-17 2017 [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017
Summary: Если во время секса твой партнер видит на потолке черепаху — это явно неспроста. Или веселая история о том, на что способен Эрик ради хорошего бездумного  секса.





	

— Черепаха, — проговорил Чарльз, мечтательно пялясь в потолок.  
Эрик сначала не разобрал (было немного не до того), но потом приостановился, коснулся губами бледного колена и подозрительно спросил:  
— Слишком медленно?  
Чарльз посмотрел на него непонимающе, расфокусированным взглядом абсолютно счастливого человека, и Эрик мигом забыл про всех черепах разом. Потянулся к нему губами, впился поцелуем и снова двинулся вперед. Чарльз застонал, протяжно и сладко, обнял его за плечи, мягко поцеловал в шею, и стало вообще все равно, кто там что сказал.  
В второй раз тема всплыла через день, точнее через ночь. Не то чтобы у них был какой-то график для секса, просто днем в школе можно было и не мечтать о уединении. При наличии кучи подростков-мутантов термин «закрытая дверь» переставал существовать. А Чарльз нужен был везде, всегда и всем. Иногда в двух местах одновременно.  
Эрик удобно улегся на бок, поглаживая свободной рукой грудь и шею любовника. Чарльз лежал, довольно прикрыв глаза и иногда поворачивая голову для поцелуя. Скоро этой целомудренной ласки стало мало, Эрик навалился на него, исследуя губами шею, плечи и грудь, трогая языком соски, слушая довольное мурлыканье. Только он переместил руку вниз, собираясь приступить к решительным действиям, как вдруг…  
— Черепаха… — произнес Чарльз.  
Эрик поднял голову. Телепат пялился в потолок все тем же счастливым расфокусированным взглядом.  
— Чарльз?  
— Извини, — он приподнял голову, взгляд постепенно прояснился. — Продолжай…  
Эрик очень хотел продолжить, но смутно подозревал, что еще одно упоминание черепахи в самый ответственный момент может плохо повлиять на его либидо.  
— В каком смысле «черепаха»? — спросил он.  
— Я вижу на потолке черепаху, — совершенно спокойно заявил Чарльз. — Но ты не беспокойся, мне кажется, ее вижу только я. Знаешь, есть некоторые различия между реальным предметом и проекцией, хотя на непросвещенный взгляд…  
— Ты видишь на потолке хренову черепаху, — уточнил Эрик. И на всякий случай посмотрел на потолок. Естественно, там никого не было.  
— Знаешь, такую красноухую, с пятнышками на панцире, — пояснил Чарльз. — Очень забавная. Правда, сейчас она уже исчезла.  
Эрику стало не по себе.  
— У тебя галлюцинации? — спросил он.  
Чарльз пожал плечами.  
— Можно сказать и так. Но это не связано с психическими заболеваниями. Мне кажется, это иллюзия, — и без перехода добавил: — Ты не хочешь вернуть свою руку на место?  
— А это не чужая телепатия? — предположил Эрик.  
Чарльз посмотрел на него, как на идиота.  
— Во-первых, я бы почувствовал. А во-вторых… Эрик, на кой черт кому-то показывать мне черепаху? И верни уже руку на место!  
Эрик пожал плечами. В конце концов, упустить ночь хорошего секса из-за черепахи было бы обидно.  
Этой ночью они больше не возвращались к теме потолочных иллюзий. Только Эрик старался не смотреть в широко распахнутые глаза любовника. Секс с паралитиком и так занятие довольно ответственное, а уж с посторонними мыслями… 

На утро Эрик облазал всю комнату — на всякий случай. Черепахи, естественно, нигде не было. Да и неоткуда было взяться. В школе собирались сделать живой уголок, но постоянно откладывали до лучших времен. Эрик провел исследование среди учеников. В качестве питомцев в поместье обитали две собаки, кошка, три хомячка и одна ручная крыса. На черепаху никто из них не тянул даже с трудом.  
Потом случился внеплановый приход ЦРУ, после они с Чарльзом ездили в отдаленный детский приют, в котором произошла скверная история. Одна маленькая девочка поджигала стены взглядом и конечно, первым делом подожгла стену своей новой комнаты… Словом, всю неделю Эрик обнимался разве что с огнетушителем, готовый мановением руки послать его в любой уголок дома. К воскресенью все наконец улеглось и устаканилось, жизнь вошла в привычную колею и Чарльзу удалось не заснуть от первого прикосновения щеки к подушке.  
Они устроили небольшой праздник — выпили по стаканчику, как в старые добрые времена, долго целовались, едва не сломали чарльзово кресло (Эрик в последний момент удержал их силой), переместились на постель только к половине второго ночи.  
— Не хочешь...наоборот? — тяжело дыша, предложил Чарльз, раскрасневшийся под его поцелуями. Красные пятна, уходившие по шее вниз, странным образом делали его только привлекательнее.  
Эрик наклонился, целуя его в уголок губ. Чарльз обнял его за плечи, притягивая к себе и горячо зашептал на ухо:  
— Я же помню, тебе нравится… — обхватил губами мочку уха, потянул, и горячая волна ударила Эрику в голову.  
В конце концов, ему действительно нравилось.  
Долго возились с подготовкой: Чарльз в этом деле был настоящим садистом и одновременно параноиком.  
— Тебе нормально? — судя по глазам, самому ему было невтерпеж.  
— Давай уже! — Эрик перекинул ногу через его бедра и аккуратно опустился, насаживаясь на член.  
Чарльз тихо вздохнул, положил руки ему на бедра, погладил пальцами выступающие мышцы. Эрик расслабился и начал медленно двигаться, посылая вспышки удовольствия гулять по позвоночнику…. пока не открыл глаза и не понял, что Чарльз опять пялится в потолок.  
— Черепаха? — процедил он сквозь зубы, тяжело дыша.  
Чарльз перевел взгляд на него и виновато погладил по ноге.  
— Я тебе покажу черепаху… — Эрик резко вильнул бедрами, Чарльз вскрикнул и закрыл глаза.  
Эрик прикрыл их широкой ладонью и задвигался еще быстрее.

Утром он расспросил Хэнка. Тот, конечно, удивился, но виду не подал. В школе, как выяснилось, телепатов было двое — Чарльз и Джин. Эрик не слишком доверял людям, но до демонстрации черепах во время секса Джин еще явно не доросла. К тому же, если насолить Леншеру хотели многие, вмешивать в это обожаемого Профессора никто бы не стал.  
Сам Чарльз считал, что ничего страшного не произошло. И то верно — в доме с кучей мутантов в период полового созревания видения о черепахах — еще не самый худший вариант. Но Эрик решительно не желал, чтобы их секс приобретал легкий налет зоофилии. В конце концов, так можно и импотенцию заработать.  
Леншер подумал еще немного — и начал опрашивать прислугу.  
В поместье старались справляться самостоятельно, но наемных работников все-таки держали. Эрик обстоятельно поговорил с экономкой, выслушал жалобы на хулиганов, пообещал принять меры и внушить им уважение к старшим. Обсудил положение дел с кухаркой, выяснил, что цены выросли, а фермеры обнаглели и норовят подсунуть лежалый товар. Уборщица пожаловалась на неисправность пылесоса, пришлось тут же и починить, а потом слушать навязчивые слова благодарности и благословения. Из мутного потока информации удалось вычленить только одно: на прошлой неделе начал барахлить телевизор, как раз когда показывали документальный фильм о черепахах. Эрик сделал стойку. Осмотрел телевизор — пришлось заменить пару контактов, ничего сверхъестественного.  
К сожалению, больше ничего выяснить не удалось — уборщица понятия не имела, кто именно смотрел фильм.  
С Чарльзом они в эту ночь просто спали рядом, уютно соприкасаясь боками. 

Эрик шел в столовую, когда его ухо засекло чей-то жалобный голос, произносящий то же ненавистное слово:  
— Отдай! Отдай мою черепаху!  
В ответ слышился злорадный гогот ощутившего свою власть подростка.  
Эрик немедленно отправился на место преступления и, конечно, навел справедливость. Вернул пластмассовую фигурку черепахи мелкому шкету в круглых очках, а старшему парню надавал по ушам и разъяснил, что к чему.  
— Как тебя зовут? — в отличие от Чарльза, Эрик не знал всех обитателей школы по именам и талантам.  
— Стивен, сэр, — воспитано отозвался мальчик. Леншера все дети отлично знали и немного побаивались.  
— Любишь черепах? — в голосе Эрика громыхнул металл.  
— Очень! — пылко заверил Стивен.  
— Особенно по ночам, да? — вкрадчиво произнес Леншер.  
Прозвучало не слишком прилично. Но Стивен не заметил — глаза его за очками увеличились раза в два и он немедленно заревел.  
Эрик тяжело вздохнул и принялся за сбор информации.

Стивен был хорошим эмпатом. В школу его определили после неоднократных шалостей с чужими эмоциями — то знаменитые на всю улицу хулиганы начинали бояться собственной тени, то строгая учительница добрела на глазах, то у мамы появлялось непреодолимое желание дать денег сыну на вожделенный террариум. А еще Стивен знал, что некоторые люди видят его сны наяву, пока он спокойно спит в постели. Но продолжал об этом молчать, даже когда попал к Чарльзу.  
— Нашел что скрывать, — фыркнул Эрик.  
Стивена удалось успокоить лишней чашкой горячего шоколада на кухне.  
— Вы не понимаете! — пылко возразил он. — Если я вмешиваюсь в сны, то это уже телепатия! А я не хочу быть телепатом, их знаете как тренируют? С утра до вечера!  
Эрик усмехнулся. Пацана можно было понять.  
— Не говорите профессору! — взмолился Стивен. — Я правда больше не буду!  
— Это же сны, дурак, — беззлобно отозвался Эрик. — Как ты их проконтролируешь?  
Стивен шмыгнул носом. Он тоже не знал ответ на этот вопрос.  
Эрик не очень хорошо ладил с чужими детьми. Как показывали его отношения с Пьетро, со своими тоже получалось не очень. Но Стивена он Чарльзу все-таки не выдал. Зато строительство живого уголка значительно ускорилось. Правда, услышав про обязательно наличие террариума с черепахами, Чарльз приподнял брови и ласково поинтересовался, не съехал ли мистер Леншер от лишних нервов. Мистер Леншер рыкнул и сделал вид, что не понял вопроса.  
Стивен, сияющий с головы до пяток, ездил с ними в магазин. Выбирал грунт, специальные лампы, камни… Эрик и не подозревал, что держать черепах — такая морока. На третьей минуте речи Стивена о специальном корме у него заболела голова, и он вызвался отвезти домой уже закупленное оборудование. По дороге Эрик с удивлением понял, что в этот раз конфликт удалось решить даже без разрушений. Всего один разревевшийся ребенок не в счет. Похоже, миролюбие таки передается половым путем, права была Рейвен.

…

Чарльз едва не мурчал, разлегшись на нем сверху. Непослушные, нечувствующие ноги разъезжались, но он обнимал Эрика руками.  
— Мне кажется, я чувствую немного больше, чем раньше, — проговорил Чарльз прямо ему в ухо.  
— Это все терапия, — Эрик лениво обвел контур лопатки пальцами и провел по шее вверх, к волосам. — Очень эффективная терапия.  
— Может, еще один сеанс, мм?  
Эрик усмехнулся, повернул голову набок, и….  
По ковру важно, нога за ногу вышагивала черепаха. С пятнистым панцирем. Нахально реальная и настоящая.  
— Что там? — спросил Чарльз  
— Ничего, — Эрик повернулся на бок, опрокидывая его на постель. — Совершенно ничего.  
Если бы он мог, то продемонстрировал бы черепахе средний палец.


End file.
